


sweet as tennessee whiskey

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Adam never really expected to meet someone who actually gave a damn about him sleeping around.
Relationships: Adam Page/Marty Scurll
Kudos: 21





	sweet as tennessee whiskey

Last night came to Adam in pieces through the pulse of his headache. Handsome foreign boy at the bar who blushed when Adam talked. Marty - pretty name. Pretty face. Kissing in the backseat of an Uber. Dropping his keys multiple times in his excitement to get into his apartment. 

He was pretty sure they hadn't slept together. Adam was a lot of things, but he wasn't the kind to put his jeans back on after sex. 

Adam rolled out of bed, taking a nip from his flask to alleviate his hangover. Only the polite thing to make his guest some breakfast. 

Adam started to overthink as he stood in front of the pan. Why hadn't they slept together? Why had Marty come home with him anyways? Why-

"Morning, cowboy." Marty's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "You makin eggs?"

"Yeah. Didn't know what you liked, seemed like a safe bet."

"How considerate." Marty placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, making Adam laugh at the ticklish gesture.

“Sit down, this is almost done.”

Marty sat at his kitchen table and Adam dumped the eggs onto two plates, putting one in front of Marty. 

“May I ask a somewhat sensitive question?” Adam slid into the chair next to Marty. 

“Ask away.” Marty flashed him a cute smile. 

“Why didn’t we have sex last night?”

Marty looked surprised. “You were drunk. I didn’t want to take advantage of you. So I just left it at kissing.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Oh.” Adam was a little surprised, pausing to find the right words. “Well. That’s real gentleman-like of you.”

“I do try my best.” Marty beamed. He had such a nice smile. “I need to get home soon, sadly. But I had a lot of fun with you, Adam.” He squeezed Adam’s hand. “I get to see you again, yeah?”

“Any time you want,” Adam agreed quickly. Marty was pretty, and sweet. He saw no reason not to see him again. 

“Great! I’ll text you.” Marty kissed him, and Adam really wished he’d thought to brush his teeth when he woke up. 

“I’m telling you, man, I think I have a shot!”

Isiah laughed at him. “Man, I can’t believe you got stood up in your own bedroom!”

“That’s not what happened!” Adam blushed. He threw another dart at the board and it sunk into the wall. Shit. He took the shot lying on the table. 

“So he didn’t crash at your place without having sex with you?” Marq nudged him out of the way to take his own turn. 

“I mean - he did. But he was being polite. He was worried about, like - consent.” Adam fidgeted with the strands of his bolo tie. “We’re gonna hang out again soon.”

“Are you gonna have sex with him this time?” Marq got a bullseye, that bastard. Adam and Isiah both took a shot. 

“None of your damn business if I have sex with him.” Adam rolled his eyes, wishing he didn’t blush so easily. “You guys fuckin suck.”

“You’re just jealous we’re getting laid.” Isaiah elbowed him lightly. 

“When’s the last time either of y’all actually got a girl in here?” Adam challenged. 

“Your momma last night.” Isiah actually managed to hit the dartboard, unlike Adam, but was nowhere near center, taking a shot. 

“Must be in real dire straits if you gotta get all the way out to Virginia to find someone to fuck you.” Adam laughed, pushing his hair out of his face. He checked his phone when it buzzed in his shirt pocket. “Oh, shit, it’s him. He wants to know if I’m free tomorrow night.”

“Tell him yes!” Marq peeked over Adam’s shoulder as he texted. 

_ ‘tomorrow is wide open for me. love to see you.’ _

_ ‘great! We could go get dinner or something? i don’t know where anything is yet.’ _

_ ‘i’ll take you somewhere nice.’ _

Adam swallowed thickly, not willing to admit how nervous he was. “Shit. Where do I take this guy?”

“‘I’ll take you somewhere nice,’” Marq teased in an exaggerated imitation of Adam’s drawl. “You’re ridiculous. Take him to Gino’s.”

“Good idea.” Adam nodded, shaking his head. “God, I haven’t been on a date in… like, months. What do I wear?”

“We’ll help you out,” Isaiah promised. “Gotta have our boy looking his best.” He grinned, punching Adam’s shoulder playfully. Adam smiled back. 

God, he hoped his friends knew what they were doing. 


End file.
